


Dear Hikari,

by FlatPillow (PillowLord)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/FlatPillow
Summary: Tai's first and only letter to Hikari from Summer Camp. (re-post from FF.net)





	Dear Hikari,

6/21/00

Dear Hikari,

I didn't really want to write a letter to you every week. I mean I do love you but its summer! No offence but I would like to play soccer with Sora, or climb trees, or go swimming. But as you probably know, Mom wanted me to write these letters. I was probably going to even without Mom's yelling. You gave me that puppy dog-look and asked me. How could I say no? You were planning to stare at me until I gave in didn't you? Don't say you would do no such thing. We both know the truth.

Well in my cabin there are six others. You know Sora. She's my best friend. There's Matt, he's a loner. His younger brother T.K. is your age. Then there's Mimi. She's obsessed with pink. We also have Izzy, who is always on the laptop. Finally we have Joe. He is the oldest of us and he is worried almost all the time.

Get well soon Hikari.

Love,

Taichi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from FF.net. Is it bad? Maybe so.


End file.
